O re piya
by Shruts
Summary: Kevi based story...again..., A birthday gift for Rajvigirl...


**Hii guys, my 3****rd**** story. Again, based on Kevi. This is a birthday gift for Rajvigirl….. Happy birthday dear! God bless you…**

**The set is of Masoom dost. Kavin has proposed Purvi and they are now in relationship. Everybody is sitting in the drawing room when the doorbell rings.**

**Niharika: **Ketan, dekho toh kaun hai.

**Kavin: **Main dekhta hun.

**So, Kavin opens the door and is shocked to see Purvi.**

**Kavin: **Pu…Purvi, tum yahan?

**Purvi: **Han, main yahan. Mujhe ACP sir ne bheja hai.

**Suddenly, Niharika comes and is also surprised to see Purvi. But, she is not only surprised, but is also very happy. **

**Niharika: **Purvi! Kitne dino baad.

**Purvi: **Han yaar, last time college party mein mile the, phir baat hi nahi hui.

**Ketan: **Ekminute, aap dono ek dusre ko jaante ho?

**Niharika: **Han, Purvi meri college mein best friend thi. Purvi, tu CID officer ban gai? Yeh toh bahut achhh hua.

**Purvi: **Yeh sab chod. Maine suna hai, teri jaan khatre mein hai. Aise kaise yaar?

**Niharika: **Pata nahi yaar, shayad koi meri jaedad (property) ke piche pada hai.

**Purvi:** Koi baat nahi, ab main aa gai hun na.

**Niharika:** Chal mere room mein chal kar baatein kartein hain.

**Purvi** **and Niharika go into her room.**

**After some time…**

**Niharika was coming down and she fell down. Kavin rushes for her help. (I know, everybody remembers that. I was upset till the next episode because of that incident). Purvi comes out of the room when she hears Niharika's squeal. **

**Purvi: **Niharika! Kya hu…

**Purvi was really surprised at what she saw. But there was no time for that, Kavin will explain that later. She also made her way to Niharika.**

**Purvi: **Niharika, tum thik toh ho na?

**Niharika nods.**

**Purvi: **Tum bahut dari hua ho. Ketan kahan hai?

**Ketan: **Niharika, tum..tum thik ho na?

**Niharika: **Merepair mein kuch atak gaya tha… waha.

**Kavin (going upstairs): **Yahan?

**Niharika: **Han.

**Kavin goes and pulls out a nylon thread.**

**Kavin: **Niharika ji, aapke pair mein yeh nylon ka dhaga phasa tha.

**Ketan: **Kisne kiya yeh?

**Maid: **Mujhe nahi pata, jab main zameen saaf kar rahi thi, mujhe bhi yeh nahi dikha.

**Purvi: **Kyuki sab log apni aanke band karke kaam kartein hai, hai na?

**Niharika: **Purvi, jaanede, waise bhi, galti insaanon se hi hoti hai.

**Purvi: **Par Niharika, agar tujhe kuch ho jaata toh?

**Niharika (glancing at Kavin):** Woh sab toh bagwan ke haath mein hota hai. Ham kuch nahi kar sakte. Bas, ham uss ghatna ko hone se rok saktein hai.

**Purvi again catches the eye lock between Kavin and Niharika. She was too angry with Kavin.**

**Purvi: **Niharika, chal, ham kamre mein jaatein hai.

**Niharika and Purvi go into the room.**

**Purvi:** Niharika, main, pani peeke aati hun.

**Purvi goes out. And, you all know what happens. I don't wish to repeat that. Hope you guys understand….**

**Purvi (coming into the room, alarmed):** Kavin, kya hua?

**Kavin:** Purvi, ghar ka main switch on karo jaldi.

**Purvi:** Han.

**Again, you know what happens.**

**Purvi comes into the room again after switching on the main switch. She sees Kavin holding Niharika's hand and get very angry.**

**Outside the room.**

**Kavin: **Abagar mujhe nahi bataya, yeh sab kaise hua, toh mujhse bura koi nahi hoga.

**Purvi pov: **Aurho bhi kaun sakta hai.

**Kavin: **Purvi, tumne kuch kaha?

**Purvi:** Nahi toh…maine kuch nahi kaha.

**Ketan:** Kya shor hai yeh sab?

**Kavin: **Aapki mangetar par, abhi, jaanlewa hamla hua hai, Mr Ketan.

**Ketan:** Kya? Niharika, tum thik toh ho na?

**Niharika (pointing towards Kavin): **Ketan, agar yeh na hote, to yahan meri laash padi hoti.

**Ketan: **Niharika, shaant ho , ham se room mein jaatein hai.

**Kavin:** Ek minute. Ketan, apna sir upak karo. Yeh chot kaise lagi?

**Ketan (annoyed):** Bathroom mein, keel thi, woh lag gai. Now, happy? Chalo Niharika.

**Niharika:** Goodnight Purvi. Goodnight….Kavin..sir.

**Purvi:** Goodnight.

**Kavin:** Goodnight Niharika ji.

**Purvi: **Kavin, mere room mein aao, abhi!

**Kavin:** Kya baat hai Purvi?

**Purvi:** Sawal mat pucho, bas, mere kamre mein aao.

**Kavin follows Purvi to her room.**

**Kavin:** Kya hua Purvi?

**Purvi:** Jaise tum toh kuch jaante hi nahi ho.

**Kavin:** Sachhi Purvi, main nahi jaanta tum kiske baare mein baat kar rahi ho.

**Purvi:** Tumne Niharika ka haath kyu pakda?

**Kavin:** Achha, toh jalan hui aapko…

**Purvi:** Kavin, main serious hun.

**Kavin:** Purvi, tumhe toh pata hai na, Niharika ji kis pal se guzar rahin hai.

**Purvi:** Toh, tum usska haath pakad loge?

**Kavin: **Mera yeh matlab nahi tha Purvi.

**Purvi (in an angry tone): **Toh, kya matlab tha tumhara?

**Kavin:** Purvi, dekho, main jaanta hun tum hurt hui ho, par, sachhi, mera Vishwas karo, main sirf tumse pyaar karta hun.

**Purvi (going completely mad):** Haha…. Kavin, main jaan chuki hun tumhara aasli roop. Tumne shaadi karne ka wada toh mujhse kiya hai. Par tum pyaar meri sabse achhi dost se karte ho. Koi baat nahi, main hi chali jaati hun.

**Kavin:** Purvi, sorry na yaar.

**Purvi:** Nahi Kavin, main sorry, mujhe tum dono ke beech nahi aana chahiye tha.

**Kavin hugs Purvi. **

**Kavin: **Purvi, mera vishwas karo…main sirf tumse pyar karta hun. Sirf tumse.

**Purvi (in a teary tone): **Sach?

**Kavin: **Bilkul sach.

**Purvi hugs him back.**

**Background music…**

Main Wari Jawan  
Main Wari Jawan  
Sathhoya Ki Ho Ek Sur Re  
Main Wari Jawan  
Main Wari Jawan  
Dil To Hoya Majboor  
Main Wari Jawan..  
Main Wari Jawan

Chuliya Tune Lab Se Ankho Ko  
Mannate Puri Tumse Hi  
Main Bari Jawan  
Tu Mile Jahan Mera Jahan Hai Waha  
Rounke Sari Tumse Hi

Chuliya Tune Lab Se Ankho Ko  
Mannate Puri Tumse Hi  
Tumile Jahan Mera Jahan Hai Waha  
Rounke Sari Tumse Hi.  
Piya O Re Piya...  
Piya Re Piya Re Piya..  
Piya O Re Piya...  
Piya Re Piya Re Piya…

In Duriyo Ne Nazdiki Yose  
Sauda Koi Kar Liya  
Ho..O..O  
Chupke Nigahone Dil Se Isk Ki Ka  
Wada Koi Kar Liya.  
Main Vari Jawan  
Main Vari Jawan  
Satho Ki Hoya Ek Sur Re  
Sau Sau Tarose Bhar Ke Ye Daman  
Le Chal Mujhe Kahi Dur..

**Sets change, Kavin and Purvi are alone on an island, dancing to the tune.  
**  
Piya O Re Piya...  
Piya Re Piya Re Piya..  
Piya O Re Piya...  
Piya Re Piya Re Piya..

Koi Kami Si Thi Jeene Mein  
Jana Yeh Humne Kahan  
Aise Mile Ho Jaise Humpe  
Ho Mehereban Yeh Khuda

Main Wari Jawan  
Main Wari Jawan  
Sathhoya Ki Ho Ya Sur Re

Rab Di Marzi Hai Apna Yeh Milna  
Barsa Hai Hum Pe Uska Noor

Piya O Re Piya...  
Piya Re Piya Re Piya..

Piya O Re Piya...  
Piya Re Piya Re Piya..

**So, Rajvigirl, how was the story. I am sorry if you didn't like this. But, I tried my best. Hope you like it. Waiting for your reviews. And yes, Happy Birthday once again, enjoy your day! And yes, also review to my stories… TC!**


End file.
